


When the Clock Strikes Midnight

by Yahboobeh



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Post-War, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahboobeh/pseuds/Yahboobeh
Summary: "Do you think that once the clock strikes midnight everything will suddenly change?" Neji asked. "Maybe, you never know." She gave him another smile. "It doesn't hurt to hope though." - New Year's Eve OneShot!
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	When the Clock Strikes Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/gifts).



> Happy New Year everyone! This is a Secret Santa gift for Giada Luna! I hope you enjoy it! I'm so glad 2020 is over! I'm sorry I've been away. I'm an essential worker so I've been busy. Also, I got married in October! We were able to sneak in the wedding during a lull in cases. I hope everyone stays safe and healthy and enjoys this one shot!

There were very few things to do at the hospital, and Neji could count them all on one hand. He thought he would have been used to it by now. He had spent most of the past two months in and out of the hospital between checkups and surgeries as his body slowly recovered from the multiple impalings that should have killed him.

He mostly slept, breaking apart the cycle of visits from nurses and loved ones with groggy drug-induced naps. However, four days post-op meant his pain medication was replaced with something less addictive, making even napping a difficult way to adequately pass the time. Hinata insisted that Neji packed a book, but he'd made short work of that the first day the nurse had removed his IV (and, by extension, his pain medication). The tv on the wall was only good for the white noise, and even meditating was starting to feel monotonous.

Luckily, tonight was his last night in the hospital, recovering from what was hopefully his final surgery. It was also New Year's Eve.

As if on cue, Tenten was there, pushing the door to his room open, sporting a pink and white quiapo and smile on her lips.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

He nodded and watched Tenten close the door and cross the room to the side of his bed.

"New dress?"

Her face reddened as if she hadn't expected him to notice, much less comment on it.

"Yeah, new year, new me?" She chuckled awkwardly. "What do you think?"

"I like it."

Her blush deepened, and she muttered out her thanks before shifting the conversation away from herself.

"Have you done your exercises today?"

Neji sighed before answering, yes. A nurse came by twice a day to ensure he was walking and practicing special breathing techniques to keep his lungs clear. Tenten knew this but continued to worry over his recovery consistently.

"You did the breathing exercises?"

"Yes."

"And the coughing?"

"Tenten."

"Ok, but when did you go for a walk last?"

"Last night when you insisted," he teased.

Tenten crossed her arms and huffed at him.

"That's not funny. Sakura said it's important for you to move."

"I know," he said with a bit more exasperation than he'd intended, "I've been through this countless times over the last two and a half months, Tenten."

"I'm sorry," she huffed, "forgive me for being concerned."

Neji sighed. They were both tired and stressed. Tenten came to visit him every day, and it didn't matter if he was in the hospital or resting at home. She seemed to have made overseeing his recovery her primary job. Neji knew from Lee's visits that Tenten was also fretting over Gai. He appreciated her concern and even felt guilty for being the source of her anxiety, but the constant worrying and nagging opened the door for more arguments. Neji enjoyed exchanging barbs, but Tenten was the last person he wanted to argue with.

"A walk sounds nice," he relented. They walked every night, regardless of her questions and his answers. So, Neji began the slow process of sitting up. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it did during his initial recovery, but his muscles still ached and protested from the exertion.

The nurses made him keep a walker next to his bed to brace himself on while he got out of bed, but Neji hated it. It reminded him that he was weak, mortal, and very lucky. Tenten knew he hated the walker; Neji didn't even have to tell her. It was one of his favorite parts of their friendship. They knew each other so well that they communicated silently. Tenten stood in front of him, offering out her hands should he need them.

In front of anyone else, Neji would wave away assistance but not from Tenten. They gripped each other by the forearms, and Neji stood up. She smiled the whole time, and his heart fluttered.

"Where should we walk to tonight?" she asked as they stepped out of Neji's room and started down the hall.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Not yet."

"Then how about the cafeteria?"

"Oh, are you offering to buy me dinner?" Tenten teased.

"Sure, just charge it to my room," he joked.

But he'd seen the glint in Tenten's eyes at the prospect of a meal. He knew she wasn't eating well. She looked thinner and tired. The war had been particularly unkind to Team Gai, and while Tenten carried herself with a demeanor that said 'I'm okay,' Neji could see the truth. He hated it. Hated that she was spreading herself so thin between his and Gai's recoveries, that she only had Lee to train with, that she had seen so much and cried so little.

"Let's eat," Neji confirmed.

The walk was slow. All of his walks were slow.

"How is Gai-sensei doing?" Neji asked. "Lee thought he was almost done in surgery when he was visiting."

"Yes, he is doing well. He was in recovery when I went to see him today. I left when they moved him back to his regular room. Although I think Sakura gave him some extra medication to make sure he rests."

"Ah, so I take it we won't be seeing him tonight?"

Neji paused to rest, and Tenten leaned against the wall.

"Lee and I talked earlier. Gai-sensei will likely be in and out of consciousness all night. We decided it would be best if we split up this New Year's celebration. He's staying with Gai-sensei, and I'm with you."

"So we finally get a quiet and uneventful new year?"

Tenten giggled.

"Just this once."

They started walking again, quiet as they neared their destination. At the entrance to the cafeteria, Tenten continued the conversation.

"You know, this just means that next year Gai-sensei and Lee are going to go over the top to make up for this year."

Neji rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the images of Gai and Lee's potential outlandish plans.

Tenten, at Neji's quiet insistence, filled a tray with food. He had eaten earlier, so he prepared a cup of tea and purchased Tenten's meal.

"You didn't have to do that," she muttered while they scanned the room for a table.

"I wanted to," he ensured. A wave of emotion hit him. He always wanted to do small things for Tenten, to repay her selflessness and kindness with his own.

He knew she felt the same way he did, and Neji had resolved to tell her as much. It wasn't a matter of if he should tell her, but when and how.

Would she want a grand romantic gesture, or would she appreciate something more quiet and comfortable? He could easily imagine either scenario and felt overcome with indecisiveness and nerves.

Tenten elbowed his arm, and he was back in the cafeteria.

"Sakura and Sasuke are here!"

Neji gave a nod to indicate that joining them was fine and followed Tenten to the table.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura, who had been hunched over a cup of coffee, perked up when she saw them.

"Hey, Sakura! Do you mind if we join you?" Tenten asked.

"Oh sure, I'm just on a coffee break."

Tenten set down her tray and glanced up at Neji. He shook his head, silently declining her offer for help.

He winced as he sat down and let out a sigh before sipping his tea.

Sasuke sat across from him, toying with his coffee.

It was strange to see him without an arm. It made Neji's stomach turn, and he wondered if it was similar to how Tenten might have felt when she saw him half dead.

"How are you guys doing?" Tenten asked.

"We're good," Sakura replied, "tired, but good. Things are starting to slow down, and Tsunade-sama is feeling well enough to help out here and there."

"That's good," said Tenten.

"And I was just checking up on Sasuke's… uh… arm… before my break, and here we are."

Sasuke polished off his drink and stood up.

"Gonna grab another coffee, want one?"

"No, thank you."

Sakura then jerked her chin towards them, ever so slightly.

"How about you two? Need anything?"

"We're all set, I think," said Neji, "thanks."

Sasuke walked off, and Tenten instantly leaned across the table, her meal half-forgotten.

"How are things going?"

"He wants to stay and keep me company tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yes! My shift runs late. Do you think he's going to kiss me at midnight?"

"Maybe! If he does you have to tell me everything!"

Neji drifted in and out of their rushed conversation giving an appropriate nod or shrug whenever Sakura looked at him for reassurance or he felt Tenten's expectant glances.

Sakura excused herself shortly after Sasuke's return and the pair departed the cafeteria.

Tenten tried to push her half eaten bowl of fruit onto Neji, claiming she was full and he needed to eat more.

She cleared their dishes and they slowly made their way back to Neji's room.

Neji sighed as he leaned back against the bed, the pillows and mattress taking over for his strained and sore core muscles. The bed was raised so he could sit up comfortably.

Tenten stretched her arms and yawned before sitting next to him on the bed.

She reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

"Only three and a half hours left of this shit year," she said, flipping through channels. "Do you know which channel is the news?"

Neji shook his head.

"There might be a list in the drawer," he suggested.

"Oh! I found it!" The local New Year's Eve celebration show had started. Any other year they would be among the revelers in the center of the village enjoying the festival.

...the crowd is ecstatic tonight...eager to leave behind a year of death and destruction...hearbreak and loss...

"I heard from Hinata that they're going to interview Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura mentioned that earlier today," said Neji.

"It'll be weird to see them on TV."

Neji glanced over to his teammate, catching her eye.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here."

Tenten giggled and leaned her arm against his.

"Don't be silly. This is where I want to be."

Neji raised a brow.

"In a hospital room?"

"With you."

Neji felt his face flush and hoped she didn't notice. Was this the right moment to speak up?

"Besides," she continued, "we can see the fireworks from your window."

Neji shrugged.

"I suppose it's a fitting end to this year."

Tenten smiled.

"Yes. The year that we never thought would end. It's been awful from start to finish."

"The entire year?"

"Pretty much. I mean, there were some good things. But it was all just preparation for the war and then…"

Tenten trailed off, picking idly at a loose thread on the blanket. She shook her head as if she was denying access to the dark place of her mind where those memories were tucked away. Neji knew that place well. He suspected everyone did.

"It doesn't matter. The further we move away from this year the better."

Neji chuckled.

"Do you think that once the clock strikes midnight everything will suddenly change?"

"Maybe, you never know." She gave him another smile. "It doesn't hurt to hope though."

Their conversation died down for a moment, picking up the familiar pattern of silence between topics.

The television hummed with the activity of revelers and hosts entertaining the crowd as the last few hours of the year ticked away.

Twenty minutes before midnight Kakashi appeared on screen to help ring in the new year as Hokage.

...we're ushering in the new year with an era of peace...

"I hope Gai-sensei is awake for this," said Tenten.

Kakashi was a bit awkward and unprepared, but if Gai was watching, Neji knew that the new Hokage's performance could be discussed as nothing less than perfect.

After a few minutes Naruto made his appearance. They listened for a bit before getting out of bed to look out the window.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tenten reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a small bottle of sparkling sake, "can't celebrate without a drink."

"Don't let Sakura see that."

"It's a mini bottle and you're going home in the morning. I think you'll be alright."

She twisted off the cap and took a swig.

"Although I got a twist-off lid so no one hears a cork pop."

She passed Neji the bottle and he took a drink. Fizzy bubbles rippled across his tongue, the sake dry and tart.

They finished the bottle as the countdown to midnight started.

...59...58...57...56…

The energy in the room shifted. Neji felt lightheaded with anticipation.

...41...40...39...38...

Neji remembered the question Sakura had eagerly posed to Tenten at dinner.

'Do you think he'll kiss me at midnight?'

And he knew that the moment was right.

...27...26...25...24…

Neji watched Tenten watch the television. She was smiling, and Neji didn't need his byakugan to see that she had relaxed. If it was the sake or the prospect of a new start, Neji wasn't sure, but her aura of calm was contagious.

...11...10...9...8…

He looked back up at the television, where Naruto was helping lead the countdown.

...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!

Neji could hear cheering from the nurse's station as the first few fireworks went off.

Tenten ignored the view of the fireworks show they had stood by the window for, turning from the tv directly to Neji, her smile wider.

"Happy New Year, Neji."

His arm moved before he could register it, cupping her jaw. The smile on fell from her lips, and her brows furrowed with the confusion that played across her face.

That was when he kissed her, soft and gently. He heard the smallest gasp between the burst of fireworks outside their window. Tenten's lips were soft and tasted sweet like sake. She kissed him back and pressed her hands to his chest. Neji put his hands on her waist and drew her in closer.

They were slow, sweet and unsure. His mind hummed, and his body buzzed. He wanted to pull her even closer and kiss her harder, but he was too nervous, and this was perfect.

Neji wasn't sure how long they kissed for, but when they stopped it was nothing more than a brief pause, foreheads pressed together.

"Happy New Year, Tenten."


End file.
